


【塔西NC17】缠欲

by 98-HCL (545674663)



Category: FlowerAngle
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/545674663/pseuds/98-HCL
Summary: 食用说明:1.无文笔脑洞流剧情向开车，欺负西蒙，含触手play，仿*药情热状态等元素请注意避雷。没有科学道理。角色属于官方，文与ooc属于我。2.狗血，塔巴苏最帅最可爱谢谢。有撒娇哭泣的塔。【脑补着捂鼻血3.游戏背景，时间点在【永夜】任务前，【黎明】任务后任意时刻。4.小花仙（女）性格突出，可能无法代入。5.上回开车夹带私欲谈及守护者坐骑，接着便在概率up当天首两发（单抽）出货，出完手书后又来首两发单抽大吉，算是这么久以来最小的成本最丰富的收获（概率up真好），开始相信是某种产粮出货玄学，决定继续走吐槽役夹杂私人愿望乱写。【？———————————————————————





	【塔西NC17】缠欲

今天是彩虹天。  
各种完美的状态正可谓：天朗气清，惠风和畅，仰观宇宙之大，俯察花朵之盛，是日也——停，不是这么说的。  
总之，今天天气真的是很好很好。小花仙拿着花篮穿梭于自己的花园丛中，左嗅嗅，右碰碰，无比欣慰于生活的平静祥和，小小的花篮不一会儿就装载得满满当当。  
普普拉花神在上，彩虹天真是最棒最棒最棒的种植日子了！这回这些花朵绝对繁盛到可以为所欲为地兑换任何想要的物品！

正这么发表心情时，裙口袋里的书本突然动了动，小花仙拿起来瞄了一眼，勾起的唇角迅速干瘪。她还没忍住撇了撇嘴，吐出一窜“嘟噜噜”的呼气声。

不要怪女人变脸如变天，是大大魔法师安德鲁又来任务通知了，通常若是这位传唤，遇到的就总是些稀奇古怪的情况。

这回可别是让本姑娘喝什么新品宇宙浓汤…

小花仙一边吐槽着安德鲁的地狱厨艺，一边还是乖乖地按通知上的约定地点飞落到薄雾山谷。地图的魔法传送迅速有效，接下来就…呃，没有地方落脚，等等，这是什么恐怖片片场奇观？？？

与记忆中的场景全然不同。眼前突然出现了一大片黑色藤蔓森林，覆盖整个山谷，在最中央更是编织起了体积可容一座花园、足足有一个篮球场那么大的巨型球体。这些黑漆漆的植物不断以肉眼可见的缓慢速度生长蔓延着，一些外围枝条都伸往了意境原野，还不停歇，而恶德花园的结界标记更是几乎被埋没得无法看见。修罗花下穿梭的黑色不祥为本来就阴暗的山谷又添了一层静谧的恐怖。  
如果存在有巨人的话，小花仙在惊叹之余忍不住大开脑洞，那么这个错落有致的编织藤蔓大球一定很适合当装饰灯罩。  
藤蔓还在自顾自生长，似乎在寻找什么东西。小花仙绕着球体飞行了一圈，没有见到魔法师的身影。就这么干等着也不是办法，好奇的少女又试着下去触碰那些粗硕静止的黑色枝条。这些黑色粗藤蔓比人大腿还粗，还布满了坚硬的利刺。只是微微试探一下而已，小花仙的手依旧不可避免地被划破了皮，流出了新鲜的血液。但她最紧张的还是:这种距离下，如果这些静止的巨大藤蔓突然活动，她必死无疑。

但是没有。  
顿了一下，小·no zuo·花·no died·仙开始考虑要不要靠近那些还在活动中的嫩条。生长攀爬中的藤蔓呈深紫色，看起来光滑细腻也未有刺，藤上交错长有黑色吸盘，似乎是为方便行动而生，估计这些嫩条成型静止后利刺就会从中突出。嫩条们爬过的地方留下了一道道水痕，蠕动得简直像某种触手类的海洋生物似的，恶心又令人讨厌。奇怪的植物，她从来没有见过。  
还有好像时不时听到几句细小的喊声，夹杂在藤蔓生长攀爬的沙沙声中，找不到传来的方向…

“小花仙！”

盖恩的声音从意境原野的方向那边传来，小花仙很快看见了安德鲁、勇气国护卫队全员、三仙女、以及西蒙王子等一行人的身影，都在向薄雾山谷这边赶来。

“救命啊！”

小花仙这回终于是听清楚了喊声，她往声源方向猛地回头，正看见一只小花精灵被卡在了球体表面的黑色藤蔓之间。因为太小而无法被立刻注意到的花中生命。尖锐的利刺遍布它周围，随时都有生命危险。

我得去帮帮它！

小花仙从背包里拿出自己最厚的手套戴上，快速飞到球体边，开始试图掰开那只花精灵身边那些坚硬如铁的黑色藤蔓。

这时身后的伙伴们都已经到达山谷，但他们都没时间惊叹这里的景观，因为大家一注意到小花仙那边的情况，便立刻纷纷飞去帮忙了。众人分成两队，一队拉左边藤蔓，一队拉右边。可怜的小花精灵则还在里边瑟瑟发抖。

“掰动了吗？！”用尽全力的露露仙女脸都憋红了。  
“好像有点松动了，大家再加把劲！”另一头的西蒙王子这么回复道。

这时小花仙留意到向来自顾自生长的嫩条有一根居然在西蒙王子脚边探立起来，小心翼翼地触碰了一下，紧接着——

“小心！！！！！”  
小花仙大喊起来，大家因此都条件反射地飞到了高处。可西蒙王子才张开翅膀，就被一根嫩条缠住了右脚踝往后拉，他忍不住惊叫一声。护卫队听见后回头一看立刻想去救援，一直安静的藤蔓们此时霎时拔地而起，疯狂地摆动起来阻挠他们，包括那些原本静止的黑色藤蔓。

“该死！怎么回事？！”盖恩忍不住大骂出口。不断尝试却无法靠近的他只能眼睁睁地看着君主势单力薄的挣扎，黎明剑砍断一根藤蔓便有不止三根补上。最终西蒙连剑都无法握住了，佩剑掉落在地，发出“哐当”的清脆响声。  
众人吃力地躲避着藤蔓的疯狂攻击，对西蒙的处境感到着急却毫无办法。

这些植物…到底想干嘛？！难道它们还要吃了西蒙王子不成？！！

小花仙也是着急，她开始拿起武器砸在那些坚硬的黑色藤蔓上，效果甚微。接着她看见本困着小花精灵的那处球体表面开始运动起来，开出了深入内部的一道小口，小花精灵因此得机会脱困但西蒙王子被迅速地拉向了那处入口。

真的要吃啊？！！！！

小花仙震惊的同时更加努力地反击起来，藤蔓被打断了一根！机会！要立刻把西蒙王子救回来…！  
她靠近了，更近了，即将抓到西蒙王子的衣领时一根布满利刺的藤蔓甩到了她面前。小花仙被刮破了脸，但她躲过了这个致命的攻击。

可恶，别夺走我的朋友！西蒙王子！！！

球体表面的藤蔓又开始了运动，入口逐渐收拢。不断被拖向深处的西蒙王子因被藤蔓封住了口唇而无法发声，他无奈地看着小花仙，最后只来得及努力伸出手把方才脱困却被吓得不敢动弹的小花精灵递给女孩，接着便消失在藤蔓层层掩盖下。

一切都安静了下来。

———————————————————————

恶德花园内。

“分明是你的错！”梅特墨菲斯向着树上的小丑大发脾气，“你给的种子不符合要求！”  
“哦？难道某位自称第一的科学家在进行实验前连实验对象都不会检查一下？”  
“我…！”这个某位科学家语塞了一下，他尴尬地咳嗽一声，托了托眼镜，“还不是因为信任你…”  
“我也没给错呀~”小丑躺在枯树岔上无聊地拨弄起自己的头发，“到底还是怪你自己，正值秋季的植物对授粉结果的欲望最强也最难以控制了，让它们动起来那还不跟发情的野兽一样了吗。”

“我只是想搞出个可控制的超级兵器四处破坏气一下安德鲁而已…可恶！！！”梅特墨菲斯抓狂地挠起了头发，“怎么办外头的家伙肯定要发现了！他们发现了那塔巴斯也肯定很快发现然后我偷他血液做实验的事也要暴露了我要死定了啊啊啊啊啊…！”  
“先声明若是塔巴斯大人问起来我可是会从实供出的哟。”小丑饶有兴趣地看着科学家因此更黑下的脸，“你偷谁的不好偏要偷他的。”  
“他的魔力最强啊！”  
“哦？雅加听了会生气哦？”  
“……………两者相比之下我觉得偷塔巴斯的成功率会高一点嘛！”  
“嗯哼，活该你死定了。”小丑对梅特墨菲斯身后的主人点头笑了一下，“原因大概就是这样了呢，塔巴斯大人。”

“啊？呃…”背后突然传来的威压气场太过强大，科学家浑身僵硬，不敢回头看了。

———————————————————————

被勒住的地方捆得很紧，呼吸困难。

西蒙努力抬起头睁开眼想要观察昏暗的四周，被打歪的头巾马上滑了下去，一根紫色藤蔓趁机摸索着勒上君主露出的脖颈。

“唔！”

在消化前想先弄死猎物吗？！

西蒙试图伸手去扯脖子上那根危险的植物，但缠在手臂的其他藤蔓很快的便施力把他的双手拉到了身后。  
挣扎无果，那些藤蔓以羁押的方式把西蒙的两只手捆在了一起。  
这根绕在脖颈上的嫩条没有勒紧到无法呼吸，只是在进一步攀爬下弄掉了金红条纹的围巾，柔软湿润的嫩条尖端抬起了西蒙的下巴。令后者清晰地看见了这个被无数藤蔓包围的狭小中心空间中央，有一朵巨大的红花，形态与百合花相近，散发着浓郁的芳香，花盘目测大小能吞进四五个人，而本该是花蕊所在的地方只有一根黄色的雄蕊孤零零的挺立。  
单一的一朵不完全花…？在这样的带刺蔓生植物上？莫非…但看起来又不像食肉植物的消化器…  
这份怪异超出了西蒙王子的认知范围，一时走神的他被藤蔓迅速推进了花芯中央。  
紧接着雄蕊弯下花药向他扑面打来。  
躲不掉！脖子上那根该死的紫色枝条又强行抬起了他的下巴面向攻击。西蒙只好闭眼接受这次扑撞。

“…阿嚏！”

满身花粉。

一切暂时恢复静止，满头星星点点颗粒的西蒙愣了愣，半晌恍然大悟。他瞪着那珠雄蕊，难得露出了无语的表情。

这颗植物在向他授粉，显然是把他当做了同类的另一株雌花。

一朵，雌花……

想到这里，向来温和豁达的西蒙王子连黑线都出来了。  
那些纠缠他的藤蔓前所未有的放松，只是不断用尖端拨开衣料轻触他裸露在外的麦色肌肤，似乎在探查什么。

难道还想确认他是否授粉成功吗？

西蒙王子忍无可忍且哭笑不得:“我结不了果子的，早点明白这点放我出去吧。”

他尝试着起身离开这朵巨大的红花，却马上被拉回花蕊跟前，这片连生藤蔓森林的中心明显是着急了，攀在他身上的湿润嫩条大力扭动起来，更多藤蔓来到西蒙身边，把他那身本是透气耐热的丝质服装彻底弄得湿漉。

“都说了授粉没用…唔！好凉！有什么湿哒哒的东西滑到了后背……够了快停下…好恶心！”  
芳香浓郁了起来，几乎到熏鼻的地步。  
手再次被绑回了身后，被限制行动的西蒙只能难受地昂起头张嘴呼吸，这时一根嫩条恰好从身后耳边穿来，一边打湿白色的发梢，一边在嘴边触探。  
西蒙意识到什么，刚想合上嘴巴，那根藤蔓便先一步地捅进了口腔内。

“唔唔唔唔唔！！！”

在嘴里乱动的藤条压着舌头，根本不给西蒙咬合的机会，数不清的湿润藤蔓探入衣内直接与肌肤接触，在身上四处游走着，不断刺激到一些敏感的部位。不知不觉中起反应的下体被隔着布料缠绕包裹起来，原本只比麦色肌肤深色一些的平坦乳头在不断的刺激下被磨得挺立，鲜艳欲滴。  
喉咙…到喉咙了…！  
脸色涨红，被呛到无法呼吸的西蒙只觉得自己已经快到昏厥边缘，被各种刺激逼得泪眼朦胧的他浑身颤抖着，毫无抵抗气力。  
这段折磨持续了一阵，堵在唇齿内的粗硕嫩条一离开，西蒙就克制不住地剧烈咳嗽喘息起来，大口大口地争夺氧气。水盈盈的烟晶色双眼艰难地睁开一条缝，想要看清自己的处境。就见刚刚还在口腔内肆意妄为的那根藤蔓尖端还滴着水珠，挣开腰带钻入裤中，撑起鼓鼓的一块。湿滑的触感在他下体那处隐秘的穴口前轻移着。缺氧造成的晕眩瞬间一扫而空，西蒙惊恐地瞪大了双眼。内部的尖端点了点那处深色的褶皱，令君主条件反射地弹跳起来，想要合拢的双腿却被绕在大腿的其他藤条拉扯着分得更开，同时缠在男根的禁锢加紧了几分。  
“好痛！好痛！松开啊…！那里…不行！！！”西蒙尖叫出声，绝望无措的他扭动着腰肢企图逃离那根如蛇般可怕的东西，但下一刻那根他想远离的藤蔓已经迫不及待地挤进了干涸的甬道，在自以为正确的地方开拓起新天地。

“呜…好涨、好难受、出去…快出去…呜啊！”

湿润的藤条在内部通行无阻地抽插着，时快时慢，柔软的尖端四处冲撞，不断擦过某处予人高峰快感的地方。不适很快被滑腻与湿稠压下。  
“哈啊啊！啊！”  
这感觉太奇怪了、身体、变得好奇怪…！  
身下渐渐堆积的快感令西蒙难以自抑地昂头挺起胸，不自觉地更凑近了一直在摆弄胸前两点的嫩条，吸盘拉扯着那两片凸起，把它们变得进一步坚硬挺立，充血放荡。

“嘶喇——”属于衣服被撕开的声音。更多藤蔓涌去西蒙的下体，跃跃欲试。

“不行了…呜…不行了……离开…”抽插已经带出了大量的肠液与未知的白浊，身下的小嘴被磨得红肿却依旧紧紧吸附着外来者的入侵。律动中的西蒙大汗淋漓，麦色的肌肤覆着上一层光滑的水色。不知何时红花已合拢包裹着他，花毒侵染，西蒙丝毫未知自己此刻浑身散发出同等的浓烈香气。而他本人唯一能做到的只是在理智彻底崩塌的边缘中不断摇头，试图保持清醒，一心想要祈求施暴者的仁慈却难以发出完整的句式。  
受害者对这场酷刑的时间已失去了概念。过了许久，似乎认为开拓完成的藤蔓们抽离了西蒙体内，只留下一两根的尖端拉扯着淫扉的入口，被操得粉嫩的可怜后穴空虚地颤动着，在香气弥漫的空气中不满地瑟缩，粘稠的透液延绵不绝地流出，像在邀请某个更大的物体进入填满。耳根红透的西蒙闭着眼，紧抿着唇，想要制止自己违背意愿的渴求呻吟。  
满是金色花粉的雄蕊俯冲而入。  
“～～～!”  
将射的某处被紧紧堵住了马眼，身前的胀痛与身后新一波不断的浪潮一同折磨着这位勇气国国王，下体那处贪婪的后穴来者不拒地紧紧咬着新鲜的粗糙，淌出更多淫水与摩擦得灼热的花粉颗粒混合，仿佛女性的潮吹。被操开的西蒙不知觉中已经不需藤蔓固定便自行大开着双腿，交叠起的小腿轻轻晃动，麦色的肌肤红透，蜷曲半躺在花瓣间的身体活像煮熟的虾米。他仰着头直直望入被花朵覆盖的昏暗穹顶，双眼放空，早已被松开的双手正无力地垂落在身侧，又慢慢地抬起，在身下的起伏荡漾中缓缓展开像是要迎接什么。西蒙的意识一片混沌，只是白光中渐渐浮现出另一个人的身影。

进入他的人是塔巴斯。

啊啊，是塔巴斯啊。

原来他是被塔巴斯狠狠贯穿玩弄了一番。

这样啊…算了，一定是梦了。

塔巴斯的话，他被怎样都没关系。

浓郁的花香浸人肺腑。

———————————————————————

这种紧要关头，只能一把火烧掉这奇怪的东西了啊？！

“不行！”露莎仙女听后第一个否定了小花仙的主意，继续用自己的魔力对藤蔓造成有限的伤害，“如果我们不能及时控制住火势，那西蒙王子也会被烧死的！但凡火势蔓延整个山谷，后果将不堪设想！！”

“……安德鲁你的魔法有能力打开这种物理上的封锁吗？”小花仙又扭头向拉贝尔大陆最年轻优秀的首席魔法师发问，对方正以最快捷的方式释放着小型破坏类魔法，但同样效果有限。

“按我的能力来说…破坏这种牢笼强度的高强力的超大魔法需要事先调配有破坏效果的魔药…”

“那不就是根本来不及嘛！”小花仙气的跺脚，转身同一直坚持不懈破坏藤蔓的盖恩他们一起继续一点点地砍断那些粗壮坚硬的藤蔓。

他们现在已经是最大努力地砍伐这些碍事的枝条，虽然速度已经足够快，这座大球藤蔓森林也正肉眼可见的一层层破碎，但西蒙王子还在内部不知生死，每被拖延多一分钟情况可能就会变得更糟糕，这份紧张令人焦急烦躁。

“蝼蚁的无用功，真是可笑。”

身后突兀地响起一名少年干净又富有磁性的熟悉嗓音，既慵懒又高傲，语气中不太明显地带着份好奇。若是在其他时候听到这个声音，小花仙绝对要感到头疼，但是现在，这简直是天大的好事，天籁之音。

“塔巴斯！！！”女孩转头朝浮在半空旁观的魔王大喊，“你哥…西蒙王子被困在里面了！！！”

魔王那对未被眼带遮挡的眉毛明显的跳动了一下，但仅限如此，塔巴斯依旧冰冷而面无表情。

“这堆藤蔓看起来是封闭的。”塔巴斯说道。

“它们有意识！会动！！！现在是静止着死守阻止我们的救援！”焦急中警惕起来的盖恩说话了，“你如果只打算见死不救，就离开！”

“……”

巨大的黑蝴蝶翅膀煽动两下，塔巴斯姿态优雅地着地，大大的衣摆飘动着，他在一段距离外冷冷地哼笑出声:“为什么要救？我恨他。”

口是心非。小花仙默默在心里吐槽，接着眼珠一转，有了主意。

“哦…西蒙王子死掉也没关系吗？”小花仙暂时停下了砍伐，表情认真地向魔王跨近一步，她决定浪费点时间争取更有力的帮助。

“…………”

“我们不清楚这棵生物的任何信息，它会对西蒙王子做什么我们一点也不知道，可能是拆骨入腹，可能是直接强酸消化。”小花仙继续假装不经意地透露残忍的可能性，又无奈地耸耸肩，“无所谓吗？那算了…和你沟通也是白搭。”

“啧。”塔巴斯皱起眉头，猩红绸带下的眼瞳狠狠瞪向小花仙，“你自以为是的态度真让人火大。”  
暗紫光色的黑魔法在长戟尖端凝聚，魔王突然朝小花仙发动了攻击。

“小花仙！！！”其他人为此惊慌地大喊起来。

被喊的女孩一动不动，任由攻击擦肩而过，打中她身后的藤蔓。黑色的藤蔓燃起一片淡紫色的火焰，并迅速蔓延开来。森林开始痛苦地扭动起来，植物燃烧的白色浓烟升起，呛得在场的众人纷纷逃离几步。

“塔巴斯你疯了吗？！”盖恩在浓烟中凭记忆朝魔王刚才所站的位置大吼，“西蒙王子还在里面！！！”  
殊不知魔王早已进入了他造成的火灾之中。

“我知道我知道…”属于小花仙的轻松声音在护卫队队长身旁响起，同时戴着防毒面具的女孩一只手搭上了紧绷的侍卫肩膀，“放心吧，塔巴斯不会让西蒙王子死掉的，来，戴上过滤面具？”

她什么都看在眼里，多少还是有点自以为是的资本的。  
女孩计划通地挑起了嘴角，又忍不住弯下身轻拍自己心口，勉强保持笑容强装镇定不腿软可以说是她最后的倔强了。

吓死人了吓死人了…刚才的突然攻击真是猝不及防好可怕…这个死傲娇兄控混账。

———————————————————————

被烧过的藤蔓焦黑成炭，一碰即碎。  
只是植物的顽强令塔巴斯弄开包裹成球体的层层厚藤壁依旧花了一点时间。黑漆漆的焦炭无法弄脏他的鞋底，浓烟也尚不能侵入，如今魔力强盛的男孩张开着他的魔法屏障，在熊熊烈火中通行无阻。步入森林的中心能见到一片较为空旷的空间，一朵鲜艳巨大的红色花苞在火光中映入魔王眼中。

不断有未燃的藤蔓爬上花苞，一层又一层地包裹起来，而这朵立于土上的花苞根部拔地而起，由其他藤蔓推搡着，正朝火势较弱的方向移动。

塔巴斯看着那颗刚成球状的花，想起小时候从父王那听说来的蚁球故事:巢穴所在的地区发生火灾时，工蚁群会自发在外围层层叠叠，保护最中心的蚁后逃出火海，是何等的团结，何等的勇敢云云。这样的情景类比在眼前的植物上居然有几分相似，看来那朵花苞一定是什么重要的核心部位了。

火光冲天，强烈的亮光穿过半透的红色花苞，隐约映出内部的人形。

…西蒙……？！

魔王迅速飞近红色花苞，不时侧过身避开并砍断那些雕虫小技的植物突刺，泛着银光的淡紫长戟高高举起又重重落下，毫不留情地在花苞上撕开狭长的裂口。  
左右手用力掰开裂开的花瓣，浓烈的香甜顷刻爆炸开来，充满鼻腔，连燃烧散出的灰烬味道都能一时盖过。  
致幻的芳香。  
塔巴斯惊讶地收手捂住口鼻，再次加大魔法屏障的效力才不至于被熏得失神。

西蒙……

第一眼看见对方时魔王以为自己已经中了花毒。场面太过出乎意料，令他一时没法有下一步行动。呆坐内部的兄长正衣不蔽体，深陷情欲，意识涣散，还不断有细碎的呻吟溢出。刹那间魔王听到脑海中一直紧绷的神经好像发出了如琴弦般突然崩断的咔啦声，眼下的危险情况突然就被抛去了脑后。红眼带下的双目愣愣地看了那人一会儿，又尴尬地移开了视线。  
欲望流动的烟晶色瞳目不该看，溢出津液的红肿嘴角不该看，盛满潮红的脸不该看，起伏的胸膛与泛着红晕的鲜艳乳头不该看，残破布料下沾满精液的软绵男根更不该看，被勒出红痕的大腿内侧与填满花粉的穴口绝对不该看……塔巴斯只好去看对方的脚尖。西蒙的靴子早被蹬掉了一只，另一只却还勉勉强强地挂在脚踝处，显得狼狈又可笑。四处都是挣扎的痕迹，花壁处甚至可见几个深入质壁的抓痕。

塔巴斯皱皱眉，鼓起勇气重新端详起兄长的面容。现在的勇气国国王一动不动，瞳孔涣散，像一只被玩坏的破烂娃娃，除了微微的颤抖与唇齿不清的低语再无其他动作。

身后突然传来沙沙声。

慢了一拍的魔王被尖锐的藤蔓划破了手臂，红色的血痕马上出现在雪白的皮肤上。塔巴斯冷下脸，三下五除二地解决了那些残藤，接着大步跨入了花苞内部，抓住兄长的手臂拖拉起来。  
回应他的是一阵微弱的咳嗽声，外部的浓烟弥漫进入，与挥之不去的芳香混合一起。塔巴斯立刻把西蒙带入自己的屏障内，对方身上散发的芳香顺势灌入了口鼻。

这家伙……

塔巴斯脱下自己的礼装外套，因为注意力不够集中，魔法布料刮到翅膀根部时有些刺痛。但他没在乎那么多，只顾着把怀里的人严严实实地包起来遮挡好后打横抱起，飞离这座燃烧的藤蔓森林。

“唉…塔巴斯。”

在空中时怀里的大男孩突然叹气，惊得魔王马上低头去查看。但对方的意识似乎仍未回归，眼神放空，与其说是有意的言语，倒不如说是因为正身处梦中幻境。

“别折磨我了，我好累。”

“只要满足…你就会回家吗？……我好想…和你回到从前的时候……”

这位勇气国现任君主突然在梦中剧烈地抽气起来，颤抖得更厉害了：“没错…是我杀了父王……我杀了父亲……所以…不择手段地羞辱我…随便你吧…你这个不懂事的毛头小子…伤害了那么多人……我也恨你。”

上空的山谷深处刮来一阵强风，暂时吹散了最上层的烟雾。塔巴斯抱着西蒙找到了恶德花园的结界点，开启的锁阵发出一道红色的光芒。很刺眼，但不够光亮，下边的拉贝尔花仙们应该无法立刻通过厚厚的烟雾层注意到。

西蒙现在的样子不能被他人看见。

除此之外没有更多考虑。

塔巴斯的手用力上几分，把怀里的人抱得更紧了。方才的伤口为此又淌出了新血。

……………傻瓜哥哥。

魔王面具下的男孩泫然若泣。

———————————————————————

“塔巴斯！你回来啦！”雪露从楼梯口拐角冒了出来，短短的白色双马尾跳了两下，满是期待与快活，“进来有没有觉得很凉快？我今天可是很努力地在花园各处施展了魔法，这下就不担心秋老虎天气有多热了！还有还有我做了新玩偶！修修罗今天好乖………塔巴斯？你身上有股香味…？”  
女孩的愣愣地看了看上身只有单薄黑衬衣的魔王，又把视线落在了大男孩怀里被黑色外套包裹得严密的另一位，没法看到脸庞，只有几捋奶白色发丝和麦色的赤裸小腿露了出来。

“这是…西蒙王子？！”聪明的女孩还是立刻猜到了身份，她吃惊地跳了起来，双手捂住嘴巴，“你怎么把他带回来了？！露露和塞拉他们会很着急的！”

“雪露。”

“你不方便出面的话我去帮你通知他们！”

“雪露，不要对任何人说他在这里，不要管这件事。”塔巴斯面无表情地吩咐道。

“可是…我觉得这样不好。”女孩踮起脚尖想看看魔王怀里的王子，“好香…他睡着了吗？”

“嗯。”  
塔巴斯绕过雪露继续走向自己的房间。身后的女孩顿了一会儿，小跑着跟了上来，显然永远学不会对魔王言听计从。  
“我刚才看到梅特墨菲斯被倒挂在窗外最高的那棵树上了，看起来很可怜。”  
“不用理他。”  
“西蒙王子为什么闻起来这么香？”  
“不知道。”大概是中花毒的缘故。  
“你会把西蒙王子送回去吗？”  
已经到房间门口了，女孩却还没有放弃的意思。怀里的人分量不轻，魔王大人用受伤的手抱了一路，现在很不舒服。他感到有一丝烦躁窜过心脏，但还是耐着性子转过身:“你是不是忘记了我刚刚才要求过你不要管。”

“我在担心，你总是什么都不说。”

女孩抱起双臂严肃地看着他，坚定的橙金色眼睛似乎打定主意纠缠到底。神态莫名地像极了小时候教训自己的西蒙。

大概这也是他会收养这个孤儿的原因之一吧。

塔巴斯沉默半晌，终于愿意开口了：“我只是救了他。”

“西蒙王子遇到危险然后你救了他？”雪露的神情出现了一丝放松，“所以…你没有绑架西蒙王子…你只是，让他在这里休息一会儿？”

“嗯。”

“这么说，等西蒙王子醒了，我们会放他走对吧？！”

我不想。

“我会的。”

“太好了！我去给你们泡茶准备点心！”雪露兴致勃勃地就要转身行动。

“再给他准备一套衣服。”塔巴斯叫住了一蹦一跳下楼梯的女孩。

“嗯？”

“尺寸按我的来，最好是白色的。在那之前不要来打扰。”

“得令！”活泼的少女没有再多问，只是向他行了个不标准的军礼，接着笑嘻嘻地飞下了楼。

———————————————————————

“塔巴斯啊。”  
武术课后，难得来旁观一次的约翰国王叫住了这位年轻的二王子。塔巴斯顺从地走了过去，见到父王挥挥手，吩咐旁人全数退下，包括他的武术老师。  
“来，坐这。”国王拍了拍自己身旁的白色大理石凳，看起来心情十分愉快，也十分亲切。被关注到的塔巴斯很高兴，父王难得把重心从西蒙那边放过来，似乎想肯定他的努力，或许还有提拔的意思，这让他对昨天夜晚的不快一下子就烟消云散了。

但接下来聊着聊着他就发现自己可能猜错了。

“最近的学习感觉怎样？”  
“没有任何问题，地理科目上的成绩我还超过了哥哥！”  
“噢…我听说了，这个西蒙，还比弟弟大两岁呢！怎么只有历史和政治能拉开点距离？！”  
“这两个科目我迟早也能赶上的！”塔巴斯得意洋洋地挑起眉。  
“哈哈，看来西蒙要紧张一下了，那实战上呢？”  
“……”

还是西蒙赢得多。但塔巴斯不想承认这点，于是他说:“之前我是用剑和哥哥对战，但是现在已经认真练起了长戟，感觉顺手多了。”  
“很好，好小子，还挺会变通的，我听说你俩昨天第一次平局？”  
“嗯！”塔巴斯觉得自己一下子就信心满满起来，要是他今天愿意去找哥哥打一次，或许就是他赢了。  
但是…今天还是算了吧。  
塔巴斯突然又回忆起什么，低头尴尬地挠了挠脸颊。

“嗯…是这样的。昨晚守夜的女官向我报告了，你似乎半夜从自己房间溜了出去，把什么东西埋在了花园里。”

什么？！

低着头的男孩瞬间满脸通红，一直放在膝盖上的手不禁攥起。

他明明确认过没人看见的…怎么……还被报告给了父王——！

“呃咳咳。”约翰国王似乎看出自己孩子的局促不安，他对此也有些尴尬，但作为一个父亲，必要的教育还是必须进行的，“把自己的内衣物埋在土里…这实在是件匪夷所思的事情，我可以理解你对成长中生理反应的不适，但想不通你这样做的原因，我相信基本的知识生活老师都教过你俩。…你是在讨厌自己长大吗？”  
“没有……”二王子的声音细如蚊蝇，他现在只想在地上找个洞钻进去。

“梦遗对每个男孩成长来说都是正常的现象，你根本不必如此慌张。”

父王您别说了，别说了…

塔巴斯紧张地吞咽一口唾沫，生怕自己内心的机密会在接下来的谈话中泄露半点出去。

麦色的光滑肌肤，流畅的肌肉线条，奶白色的发丝，被口水沾得亮晶晶的淡色唇瓣，饱含欲望的烟晶色眼睛望着他，朝他索求。  
“塔巴斯、唔、塔巴斯……”  
不同于对战练习时粗重的血汗味，也没有兵器相接的紧张感。兄长熟悉的嗓音轻盈而动听，像书写作业时的指导，像共处星空下时的秘密细语，更像是小时候同床而眠中讲述童话时的轻叹。  
一股燥热流落下腹，懵懂的男孩射了。

“嗨…要我说！发生这样的事，完全没必要害羞，还应该高兴！这是进步成男人的标志之一啊！！！”约翰国王的手掌重重地在塔巴斯背上拍了一下，“你小子太小题大做了！”

“呃…嗯…嗯……抱歉父王…做出那样幼稚的行为我很惭愧……”  
求您别再继续这个话题了…

“哈哈哈哈，没事没事！只是我猜你反应这么过激……是有心上人了？”

“没有！！！”塔巴斯跳了起来，不顾礼仪地朝约翰国王大吼出口。若是此时有别的下臣在此，绝对会对这个二王子的失态感到不满。

约翰国王哈哈大笑起来，他看起来很喜欢和儿子们私下这样没有约束的相处。王子的身份给男孩们太多束缚，总要有放松的时候，这点任性的权力是被允许的。而在这点上，塔巴斯远比西蒙要更有这个年纪的男孩本该有的活力与自由。  
“当真没有吗？还是不肯说？说出来父王还能给你配个婚约啊？若是哪位邻国公主我就立马派人去帮你提个亲。”国王笑嘻嘻地看着自己的小儿子涨红的脸蛋。

“没有！说了没有了！哎呀您别多管闲事了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈好好，你自己加油去追吧！我就给你提个醒，姑娘可是要诚心诚意才能打动的哦？”

“父王！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”约翰国王又笑了一会儿，平静下来后捋着开始留起的胡子，沉声开口，“看你还这么活泼我就安心了，我回头得去教训一下那些大臣们。”

“这不是………”塔巴斯话说一半后，转而选择这个话题转移的机会，“发生什么事了，父王？”  
“行吧，我就跟你抱怨一下，我才发现啊，那些老家伙总是给你哥灌输各种什么国家大义，君主之道，那些东西早超过了你们这个年纪该学的东西，把西蒙搞得正儿八经的，一点都不像个小男孩了！”  
“啊！”塔巴斯马上叫了起来，“我说哥哥怎么老赢得过我，原来他还有那么多帮手！”

“噗嗤——”约翰国王又忍不住笑出了声，他憋了一会儿才忍住没有说出能力差距的事实打击自己的小儿子，但又忍不住想说说大儿子的经历，也想缓解一下小儿子对自己成长的不适，于是又开口道，“嘿，塔巴斯，你知道你哥初次来梦遗的时候干过什么吗？”

“哥哥也有过？”  
“几乎每个男孩都会有的。”  
“那他做了什么？”塔巴斯好奇地竖起耳朵凑近父亲，他乐于听到有关西蒙的任何糗事。  
“他……”约翰国王无辜地摊了摊手，“其实什么都没做。”  
“啊？”  
“当我问起时，他只跟我说，他很难过。”  
“啊？？”  
“摸不着头脑是吧？我也是，你看就是那些老家伙干的好事，你哥变得连话都不肯好好说了。”  
塔巴斯愣了愣，没有附和约翰国王的话。  
他突然想起西蒙和他说过自己的梦里会时不时出现一条漂亮的美人鱼的事情。小时候这曾一度当做西蒙给他讲的睡前故事，讲如何遇见，如何成为好朋友，又如何玩耍…直到有一天西蒙告诉他，美人鱼消失了。  
“我很难过。”当时的西蒙也是这么说的，低垂的眼眸内满是哀伤，但当时的塔巴斯对此没有任何感想。

是吗…原来哥哥喜欢那条美人鱼。明明只是梦里的存在，却还要难过。

塔巴斯表情木讷地想着，呆呆地转身离开，全然忘了自己的父亲还在疑惑地看着他。

胸口很闷很痛。

这样的他大概就是很难过。

———————————————————————

年少时失落的胶片戛然而止，塔巴斯皱眉。

窗外那一大片黑玫瑰花坛正在夜色下盛开着，常年不见太阳的植物，为了争夺月光的微亮争先恐后地生长着，为即将到来的秋末疯狂吸收养分。娇艳的黑色玫瑰，一朵比一朵开得更绝丽。

……怎么会突然想起这种无关紧要的琐事。  
床上那人翻身的动作吸引了魔王的注意，后者把目光从暗色的窗外移回室内，沉默地打量起昏睡中的兄长。

被洗净后的青年正乖巧地缩在被窝中，白色的发丝由深色的枕头床铺映衬得格外显眼，对方花香依旧残存，但已经不太明显了。

瞳色，发色，肤色，这些西蒙都与父亲相似，但柔顺的发质，柔和的轮廓与温润的双目却没有半分坚韧的痕迹。与自己正相反。塔巴斯有时候会想，西蒙那副成熟稳重的可靠君主形象也许只适用于和平，若是他愿意挑起更大的战争，就能看到对方窘迫的一面了，国王该有的魄力和威严不够，还不够，西蒙远远比不上父王。

你为什么非要杀死父王不可呢。

黑靴一步一响地走近，还戴着手套的右手抚上梦中人的脸颊，细细地描绘起来，当看见对方展露出来的脖颈时，那只手也毫不犹豫地按上了颈上的脉搏。  
他全部痛苦的根源就在这里，毫无防备，任他宰割。英俊平静的睡脸仿佛在说:来吧。湿热的鼻息仿佛在说:来吧。这个人存在于这里，对他说:来吧。仅仅是安眠，对他来说就已经是个可笑的挑衅。可若是就这么结束掉对方呼吸，他却只会摔落入更绝望的深渊。  
勇气国二王子最终收回了手，像是预感到兄长将醒的迹象，现在坐在床边的是魔王塔巴斯。  
果不其然，那双透长的睫毛忽的颤动几下，一双好看的烟晶色眼睛慢慢地睁开，由茫然变得逐渐清澈。西蒙在看见胞弟的那一刻瞬间弹坐起身。

“塔巴斯？！”

紧接着勇气国现任君主发现自己正浑身赤裸着躺在一张陌生的床铺上，而这张床…

西蒙缩回了被子里，鼓起的那一块被褥微微颤动着。这样意外的举动令魔王所有一早备好的恶毒言语刚到嘴边便通通被堵住了。

“……你怎么了。”塔巴斯最终还是忍不住想要去关心兄长。

西蒙没有回答这个问题，他把自己蒙在被子里，只是语气艰难地问道:“这里是…恶德花园吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“……你帮助了我…？”  
“…嗯。”

“谢谢你…塔巴斯。”被子下传来闷闷的话语。  
“啧，这听起来可不怎么有诚意，”魔王冷哼一声，“不打算做些什么挽回面子吗？至少露出脸正坐向我跪谢——还是说你十几年的修养和礼仪已经被某种恶心的植物彻底吃掉了？”

那块被褥静止了一阵，再次出声时，西蒙话音里的颤抖与恐惧明显加重了：“你…你都看见了？”

直觉告诉塔巴斯这时他应该停止伤害西蒙，但魔王却觉得这是个机会。  
这是个机会…不凿开岩口的话就无法利用地下的泉源，不敲开石头的话就无法触摸里边的水晶，不撕开西蒙的防御与自尊的话，他就无法占领兄长的所有。  
“啊啊，是的，雌伏在一株植物中，渴求着爱抚…你真是天赋凛然啊，哥哥。”  
不会再有这么好的机会了，我不想只做弟弟。  
自私，背德，塔巴斯自嘲地想，自己真是无可救药。

“你...住口…！”被团剧烈地发起抖，来自西蒙的喘息从内部传出。

害怕？被恶劣对待后的心理后遗？

“哈……只是说出事实就这么难受吗？没想到你现在已经软弱到这种地步了。”

塔巴斯冷冷地一边嘲讽，一边伸手就要去扯开被子。可里边的人把被子抓得更紧了，俨然决心憋死在里面的节奏。

“别过来……离我远一点……”

塔巴斯当然不会听从，于是被子下的人颤抖得更厉害了，西蒙近乎以哀求的语气开口:  
“求你了弟弟，只是现在，离我远……”

塔巴斯用蛮力硬扯开了些许，一对蓝色的细长触角露了出来，他毫不犹豫地抓住扯了一下。

“好痛！”西蒙惊叫一声，松了手，绒被因此悠然滑落，暴露出他赤裸的麦色身体，同时下腹上的新鲜白浊也一览无余。延展着绿色纹理的透明翅膀紧紧贴合在背部，尾部轻微的破损处在空气中微微发抖。

这可…真是出乎意料。

魔王惊讶地看着颤抖着把自己蜷缩起来企图掩饰的年轻国王，心底突然隐隐泛起一阵兴奋感。

西蒙的精神依旧紧绷，那些无力反抗的屈辱同身体的快感一起在折磨着他。而现在，他的身体显然还在异常的状态。  
“你弄脏了我的地盘。”胞弟清冷的声音不带情绪地在他耳边响起。

白发男孩抬起头，魔王的身形正把室内的光源遮挡，投下的阴影把他完全埋没在内。属于塔巴斯的气息包围着西蒙，后者不得不把自己双腿抱得更紧以免行为进一步失控，他无法隐藏自己与之对视时带有的渴望，眼中的欲求虽懵懂但清澈可见，他还不知道这些已经全部被身处上位的魔王尽数收进脑海。

好奇怪……这里都是你的味道…

西蒙喃喃自语，看着魔王的神情渐渐迷茫起来。但在伸来的手即将触碰到额前的发丝前，他还是先一步躲开了。

“这不对！”君主紧抱双臂，像在与什么抗争，强迫自己清醒的烟晶色眼中满是恼火，“那些该死的花香…！”  
“你现在就散发着那些气味，”魔王轻抚上柔软的白发，方才吃痛的触角正贴着手套轻蹭，“影响还在，不是吗？”  
“塔巴斯…！”  
魔王的手善解人意地离开了，年轻的男孩后退一步，露出微笑。是令人发寒的皮笑肉不笑，如蛇缠猎物般胸有成竹，他说：“放心，我还什么都不想做，暂时。”  
“你不该开这种玩笑。”西蒙拉回被子把自己紧紧包裹，背对魔王重新躺下了，“能借予我蔽体的衣物吗？我一会儿便回去，谢礼会让盖恩他们送到结界口。”  
“这么心急？那你可以裹着我的被子离开。”  
“你…！呜……”被激怒的君主才撑起身子转头想要教训，一阵令人战悚的燥热再次突然窜遍身体。西蒙倒回床垫内，蜷缩成一团。

“塔巴斯…”陷入情热的年轻国王难受地低喃出声。

虚伪的亲昵。

塔巴斯走到自己书桌旁的红皮沙发椅边，以最舒适的姿势躺坐下了。

“为什么要叫我的名字，西蒙？”

“你在渴望什么？你在幻想什么？”

“不……这太悲哀了…”西蒙颤抖着，依旧做着挣扎。

“我很难过，我觉得她是我很重要的人，像真实存在一样。”年幼的哥哥看着花园的喷泉水面，语气惆怅地继续述说那些梦里童话般的人鱼故事。

但我一点都不难过，还觉得这样的哥哥很讨厌。

“你的美人鱼是我杀死的，对吗？你在想她，你在恨我。”

“…别折磨我了…塔巴斯……”

“你恨我，是吗？”

剧痛撕裂身体的堕化无所谓，献出一半寿命无所谓，只要能有机会解除诅咒，眼前的人能长长久久地活下去就都无所谓………

我讨厌想着其他人的哥哥。少年坐在池边，愤愤地捡起石块向水面中央扔去。

可他就是这样。他不由你控制，你不可能这么做，不然他就不是西蒙了。魔王背对着男孩，旁看兄长利落的剑术走位，练习用的木剑在空气中挥舞出一阵流动的线条，带起细微的清风。

他要好好活着……除此之外自己别无所求……

骗人。

男孩的石块向他砸来。

月色充盈，一阵晚风指引着黑色花瓣零落地拂进室内，玫瑰的香气时有时无，与外部那朵不知名的藤蔓花的独特香气缓慢交融在一起，竟没有产生出任何一丝违和。

“——说啊！”  
爆发来得突兀又猛烈，魔王猛地起身煽动翅膀，踏上床铺，扯过兄长的肩膀，隔着被褥重重地压坐在其腹上，低头大吼，“你这个杀害父亲的凶手，清醒地告诉我你恨我啊？！！”

“痛！！！塔巴斯你突然发什么疯…走开…！”

耳膜好痛，好重，身体好难受，呼吸困难…现实中近在咫尺的气息与肉体交媾的幻境不断来回转换。

西蒙觉得自己快疯了，或许，他已经在发疯了。  
无能又罪恶的自己，一事无成，连家人都保护不了，连唯一的弟弟都敢妄想。  
他必须遏止住这份罪恶。

国王用力起身企图掀翻压制他的魔王，后者立刻抓住了他的双手手腕往下摁，被威胁的处境令长期习剑的君主本能地被激起反击的欲望，身体的燥热与不适被暂时遗忘。西蒙隔着被子迅速抬脚缠上塔巴斯的腰肢，在后者呆愣的一瞬把其反绞到了身下。  
背部紧接着传来一阵火辣辣的痛感，这是西蒙没有保护好自己翅膀的下场。  
花仙的翅膀。翅膀若只是翼片磨损其实无伤大雅，拉贝尔的修复魔法足够完备，对翅膀的修复重塑根本不在话下。或者更甚，这已经发展为了花仙打扮自己的潮流，小花仙就喜欢利用这种魔法为自己的翅膀变换各种各样不同的形态。但翅膀与身体的结合处不一样。那里是每个花仙的弱点。受伤的根部是严重的伤害，硬扯下翅膀的话更是会有生命之危。  
西蒙磨伤了自己翅膀与肉体的交结处，但他一点也不在乎。痛楚令他保持清醒。

“你想听什么？”西蒙气喘吁吁地发问，无视胞弟打量自己身体的古怪神情。他看不到塔巴斯的眼睛，自然看不到弟弟的真实想法。

“…花毒致幻的时候。告诉我你看到的情景。”

“……我不会回答这个。”

“呵呵，”魔王露出讥讽的微笑，“你想掩饰什么？弑父的刽子手西蒙，我听到你说恨我。我想你再重复一遍。”

“为什么？”烟晶色的眼睛难过地看着他，“我不想说…我们非要一直保持互相仇恨的关系不可吗？”  
“当然，没有什么事比击溃你更有成就感了。”  
“……不可理喻，”西蒙强迫自己收起亲情，他严肃地与弟弟对视，但依旧避免不了眼底的悲伤，“我确实恨你，你伤害我的朋友，你犯下许多不可饶恕的罪过，那些超过我能原谅的范围，但是……”

但是我更恨无法把你拉回正途的自己，恨只能眼睁睁看着家人牺牲的自己，恨对你曾怀有下流欲望的自己…

塔巴斯不会听到西蒙这些后半部分的自白，魔王的手已经悄然又狡猾地勾勒麦色的腰部曲线，一路下滑的双手最后握住两片紧致的臀瓣揉捏起来，指尖若有若无地探进某处私密的沟壑。  
“哈啊！”西蒙惊喘了一声，体内一直被漠视的邪火突地燃烧起来，更迅猛更难以抵挡，男孩的身子一下子软了下来，“我…塔巴斯…！你做什么…住手！”

“我也恨你，西蒙。来雌伏在我身下，我要让你难堪。”

如果你不能给我别的，就带好你的恨意，给我刻骨铭心地记着，我将彻底占有你。

“塔…！！！”

“叩叩。叩叩。叩叩叩。”

房门外突然响起了富有节奏感的敲门声，魔王的手迅速抓上了兄长的脸颊，紧紧堵住了对方发声的可能。他翻身把陷入情欲挣扎的西蒙拉回被褥中，就地取材地拉过绑床帘的丝绳，反剪禁锢住那双不忘反抗的手。

“如果发出一点声音，我就把这样的你直接扔去勇气古堡门口。”塔巴斯咬了兄长的尖耳一口，盖好被子，起身简单整理过自己后轻步走近门口，打开。

“（塔巴斯）！”门外的女孩一边试图朝屋内张望，一边小声开口了，“茶和点心我都准备好了，衣服我没找到白色的啦，不过有黑色的素衣，本来是想做给你的，不知西蒙王子会不会合身…他醒了吗？”

“没有。”

“我想去看看他。”

“你不要打扰。”

“我会很乖的！”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为我不允许。”

“唔…好吧。（小气鬼）”雪露吐了吐舌头，有些不甘心地鼓起腮帮子。

“嗯，这里没你的事了，把梅特墨菲斯放下来后去玩吧。”塔巴斯接过托盘与衣物，脚踢着关上了门。

“嗯。”他大概检查了一下雪露带来的东西，女孩做事很细致，什么都没有漏。  
“那么。”  
“接下来不会再有人打扰了，”魔王向床上的国王露出微笑，“你觉得如何？亲爱的哥哥？”

———————————————————————

被褥被踢去了一边，言行恶劣的魔王又俯在了他身上。

西蒙紧咬着下唇不肯顺从，胸前的两点一边被夹扯玩弄，一边被冷落，但都同样坚硬红润。腰肢被刺激得挺起，又被轻轻摁下。  
“好像再抠几下就能挤出点什么了。”  
魔王笑了两声，低下头如幼兽舔舐啃咬，在乳晕周围留下一圈整齐的牙印。国王面色涨红，挣扎无果，在被疼痛逼出一声闷哼后停下不再动作了。

事情怎么会变成这样？

西蒙百思不得其解。痛苦与愉悦交替折磨着他，身体违背理性，正兴奋得发颤。上方的男孩直起身开始解开自己的手套、外套。贴身的黑衬衣勾勒出躯体的轮廓，隐约可见精瘦流畅的肌肉线条。

兄长羞愧地移开目光。

“看着。”

弟弟拉起衬衣，露出了雪白结实的腹部，魔法布料透过暗红花纹的蝴蝶翅膀，被扔去了一边。塔巴斯踢掉靴子，接着去解开腰部的饰品。

西蒙愣愣地看着最后一丝不挂与自己对视的魔王，喉咙深处的干涸进而化为浓烈的苦涩。

这不对…

塔巴斯…很漂亮。

透白的肤色，干净的身躯，虽偏瘦但恰到好处的男性肌肉，棱骨分明的关节，不羁的黑发，足以迷倒万千少女的英俊面容…  
眼前的男孩与模糊记忆中的某位女性隐隐交叠，西蒙无法看清，但他知道那是谁。塔巴斯的模样一定更像母亲，比他好看许多。

他那明明么干净，为什么却要从我这里沾染尘污。

烟晶色的双目合上，不知何时溢满的泪水顺脸颊滑落。  
不能再看了。对自己的血亲怀生不洁的情感是罪恶的。

他只想逃，逃回到孩童的时候，回到什么都不懂的年少时代，父亲也还在的时候。他能够无拘无束地与塔巴斯玩闹，兄弟俩坦诚相见，同床而眠，不会因见到对方的身体而羞愧，也不会因不和而决裂。

“哥哥！”塔巴斯扑进自己怀里，撞倒了他。

梦境朦胧而飘忽，他向后跌倒，像跌进软绵绵的白棉花堆中。

醒来后的自己浑身是汗。西蒙起身捏紧了睡裤，又回头茫然地看看床单上的痕迹，鼻子突然发酸。  
不，他是勇气国大王子，是将来必须撑起王国的男子汉，他绝对不会哭。会哭泣的人都是需要保护的弱者，弟弟才是那个被允许在臂弯中任性撒娇寻求安慰的哭包，而他是保护家人的剑盾，他必须坚强和出色。

“我很难过。”他把情绪全数放进平淡的言语中，交给父亲做为监管。他是勇气国大王子，是未来王国的第一继承人。与塔巴斯的王位竞争他必须获胜，他想要长出足够坚韧的羽翼，想把珍视的所有人都护在身后。

“看着我。”

湿热的鼻息打在鼻尖上。眼睛一旦睁开，唇齿顷刻便被另一人填满。西蒙那双被捆绑在身后的手挣扎了两下，又再次放弃了。

像做梦一样，这次一定也是梦吧。

舌尖的追逐游戏尚未结束，塔巴斯凭着任意妄为的傲劲搜刮兄长内部的每一处，带出一串动情的低吟。吮吸得殷红湿润的舌头在彼此口腔间来回轮换着阵营，两人的唇瓣都磨得湿红，在白暂的男孩那边更是仿佛饱餐后还沾染着血迹的吸血恶魔，妖艳又美丽。君主被吻得神色迷离，分开后的双唇依旧微张，津液挂在嘴角。麦色的身体软绵得过分，也许现在的他连蹭拭的力气都没有了。

“呼…”这一吻确实太深，魔王喘着气，埋头舔舐起敞露的脖颈，叼住深色肌肤下凸起的喉结嘶磨时那处像是被烫般滚动了一下。花香若有若无，魔王沉浸在兄长的热度中，像是初次品尝巧克力的孩子，对甜蜜的香醇无法自拔。  
修长白净的手沿着起伏的曲线滑落，探去了身下，塔巴斯的手偏凉，抚慰的对象又太过炽热，只是几下，对方就颤抖着交代在了他手里。他能听见兄长缺氧般的吸气声，但抬头却只见到空洞的双目。  
花毒。  
致幻，精神上的放空。  
应该随汗腺排出绝大部分了才对，给西蒙洗净时他确认过这点。塔巴斯停下了动作，而兄长毫无反应。剩余的影响理应能抵抗，从刚才的行为来看不就是如此吗，西蒙不是脆弱的人。  
所以。  
所以。  
塔巴斯举起了拳头，像得不到甜食的小孩，表情难过。

已经反感到这样的地步了吗，已经连厌恶都懒得显露出来了吗。

“啪。”

“...痛？”国王从脸颊火辣的疼痛中惊醒。  
作俑者马上死死摁着他的额头凑近低吼：  
“我叫你看着！”  
“唔…”  
“我才不在乎你有多讨厌我、有多恨我！给我看着！”  
西蒙呆呆地看了那副潮湿的红眼带一阵，语气满是不确定：“我在做梦…？”  
“你没有！”  
“呃、塔巴斯？抱歉，弟弟…别哭……”西蒙想抬起手去擦弟弟的眼泪，接着才意识到自己的双手还被捆着。意识慢慢清醒，把眼下的情况从头到尾梳理了一遍的勇气国国王不再吭声了。想来明明直到刚才一直吃亏的都是自己，现在塔巴斯表现得却比他还委屈，自己看着这样的弟弟还习惯性地代入曾经的相处，下意识脱口而出的“抱歉”简直莫名其妙又可笑。

塔巴斯他……

西蒙不是愚钝之人。  
自己弟弟表现得已经足够明显，他不可能视而不见。  
他明明只想深埋这份感情，它，它们本来都不该存在在兄弟俩间的任何一人身上。

塔巴斯匍匐在他身上，正用手背挡着脸哽咽。  
湿透的眼带一定不好受。作为哥哥的他一时只关注到了这点。

“塔巴斯…乖……”西蒙的语调不自觉地带上了哄劝，一下子进入孩童时期给嚎啕大哭的幼弟安慰模式，“先给我解开好吗？手关节被曲得很难受。”  
“别拿、拿那种语气和我说话，我已经、不是小孩子了…混蛋……”  
“……”  
魔王像是终于发现自己的失态，他趴了一会儿，终是沉默着把西蒙抱起，怀拥着对方温暖的身躯把手伸去绳结处。  
丝带滑落。受害的手指刚动了动，魔王的手便迅速抓握上麦色的手腕处。

塔巴斯正视着西蒙，一声不吭。

国王垂了垂眼眸，犹豫的神色一闪而过，但再抬头时，烟晶色的眼瞳已经充满了坚定。

西蒙凑上那两片紧抿的薄唇，他主动吻了自己的弟弟。

塔巴斯没有迎合，西蒙也不强势，粉色的舌头舔了舔另一人的嘴角后便悄悄退下了。

唉……

“我不知道……”西蒙挫败地低下头，“我不知道你到底想要什么，你从来都不说，我也看不透。”  
“我…某些心情……我不能说出来，那完全不合道德，也不占法理。”  
白暂的身体一怔，眼带下红肿的双目微微瞪大了。  
“唉…塔巴斯。”  
西蒙躺下了，他对魔王敞开身体，像待献祭的羔羊坐入祭坛。  
“你想从我这要什么都可以。”

只要不伤害到其他人。

一片黑玫瑰花瓣滑过黑发男孩与白发男孩之间的空隙，窗外异色的月光正盛。玄月不知从何时开始慢慢拓展，已经接近完整的圆了。

“哈哈。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
魔王两手撑在了国王耳边，摇着头笑得厉害，眼泪一直吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，一两滴打在后者脸上，刺骨的冰凉。  
“哥哥，哥哥。”塔巴斯把头埋进兄长颈窝蹭了又蹭，“再亲亲我，再来。”

“……嗯。”西蒙如要求地亲了亲额头，魔王又笑着摇头了。  
“嘴巴，你要亲我嘴巴。”  
“……”西蒙轻轻捧住洁白的脸颊，再次凑近了那两片唇瓣。  
一只手抚过奶白的发丝，托住了主动者的后脑勺。塔巴斯加深了这一吻，直到两人都上气不接下气时才依依不舍地分开。

“眼带、脱下吧？”西蒙提议。  
“不用。”  
“嗯……”  
接着较为年轻的男孩又一次一边亲吻着一边向兄长身下摸索，后者赶在被轻车熟路地碰到前伸手阻止了他。  
“很累了。”兄长的声音很轻，比起阻拦更像是陈述，光滑的麦色肌肤因绯红而染得更深色，“如果…你想的话……”  
塔巴斯能注意到对方话里的拘束与犹豫，对于向来埋头于国事工作的年轻君主来说，这确实算得上新鲜的经验，何况对象还是自己的亲弟弟。正统教育成长下的勇气国一身正气，自然也就有对自己的一套道德要求。如果对弟弟的情感已被视作罪恶的逾越与冒犯，那么男与男间、血亲与血亲间的交媾便更是罪恶中的头等大罪。  
塔巴斯理解，但他一点也不想等。  
除了心理还有生理上的焦躁……胯间很涨。  
如果是煞风景的反悔话。塔巴斯瞪着兄长，颇有几分幽怨的意味。他保证马上揍西蒙一顿。

西蒙深吸一口气，像是给自己鼓劲。塔巴斯隔着眼带恼火地瞪着，五指默默攥紧。

勇气国国王俯下身，低头做了魔王始料不及的举动。

爆炸性的快感触电般地传遍全身——不全是来自于兄长的口交，君主的动作笨拙又不知轻重，拙劣的技术简直令人发指，塔巴斯怀疑西蒙在此之前甚至从未认真处理过自己的…青春期现象。但心理上的震撼与愉悦已经足够满足魔王：勇气国现国王，西蒙，他的兄长，正趴在自己身下努力取悦自己。潮红的脸，鼓起的腮帮，汗湿的发梢，塔巴斯看得欢喜，想在身下人的每一处都留下属于自己痕迹的愿望愈发浓烈。  
嘶…笨蛋，牙齿碰到我了。  
塔巴斯轻扯着对方的头发拉开，唇部的离开带出了一根晶莹的银丝。西蒙的神情茫然中带着询问，嘴边还挂着属于胞弟体液的痕迹。塔巴斯抬起右手快乐地擦了擦那些液体，接着干脆地让食指与中指滑进对方的唇腔内，追着逃窜的舌头勾勒。  
“舔吧哥哥。”塔巴斯说，“舔湿它们，不然你会难受的。”  
“唔…”西蒙没法抗议，手指们不由分说地玩弄着他的舌头，带出一波波因刺激而分泌出的津液。  
湿润的手指离开了嘴唇，塔巴斯的手一路下移，最终按在了兄长身下柔软的入口。  
“塔巴斯！”西蒙惊叫起来，双手抓上了塔巴斯的手臂，“别…！”  
“你明明说过我想要什么都可以？”  
“……”西蒙惊恐地看了那只手一会儿，眼底满是挣扎。  
“………嗯，你想要什么都可以。”西蒙最后说道，咬住下唇，烟晶色的眼睛闭上了，按在他手臂的双手故作镇定地微微颤抖着。

塔巴斯停了下来，他看出西蒙的不对劲，接着想起了西蒙的遭遇。

这不是他想要的。

塔巴斯拉过西蒙颤抖的手，放到自己肩膀上，然后低头去吻他。  
“哥哥，哥哥，”塔巴斯在唇边低喃，“看着，看着，是我。”  
“你是喜欢我的，对吧？你总是…总是宠爱着我。”

无论是努力学会制作沙漠之泉，还是为他保存已死去的仙人球。

“我、啊……”西蒙没能说出任何话，大睁的烟晶色眼睛失去了焦点，某种狂乱的情绪在其中暴动。  
塔巴斯是知道的，他知道的。

“看着，哥哥，回来，看着。”在体内的手指不停，塔巴斯在耐心地打开兄长的身体，直到某处。西蒙在他身下急促地呼吸，不停眨着眼，艰难地回神。  
是塔巴斯——真正的塔巴斯。  
塔巴斯的一部分抵住了入口，一点点地撑开缝隙，陷入甬道，他们终于融为一体。弟弟的汗水滴落在兄长身上，是炽热滚烫的，相容处能感受到彼此的脉搏与心跳，没有比这更美好的事了。塔巴斯恨不得长驱直入，把西蒙彻底操开，覆盖所有耻辱，这是只属于他的人。

西蒙叫了出来，声音轻飘飘的。  
“唔哈……塔、塔巴斯？”  
“是我。”  
“……塔巴…呜……”  
“是我。”塔巴斯去吻兄长眼角边那些不可抑制冒出的泪水，身下的动作越发凶狠。他确信西蒙不会再走神了，对方现在的思绪内只装得下他一个人。  
属于兄长的脚跟勾住了他的背，这是个热情的邀请，塔巴斯克制不住地在麦色的颈肩留下鲜艳的咬痕。厚实的大床颠簸起来。西蒙潮红的面孔，光洁的后背，覆满汗珠的身躯，紧咬着他的下体……兄长在为他打开，彻底打开。软绵晃动的男根过于疲倦已无法挺立，但身后延绵不断的刺激依旧令其分泌出了透明的液体。  
终于，西蒙发出了失控的哀鸣，双手在弟弟的后背上胡乱抓着，双腿夹得紧紧。塔巴斯被带得瞬间失神，脑内一阵白光，他抽插得越来越急，把自己彻底贴到兄长身上，低喊着对方的名字射出。

有一阵子他们维持着拥抱的姿势，谁都没有说话。

“塔巴斯……”西蒙闭上眼睛像是在呼唤，又像是喃喃自语，“……为什么我们非要如此呢…”

塔巴斯翻身躺倒在兄长身旁，侧着去看对方被眼泪和汗水糊得乱七八糟的脸颊。

“你会知道的，以后都会知道的。”

兄长最后对此只是发出了一声叹息，不再言语。

———————————————————————

天朗气清，惠风和畅。

小花仙很高兴。

失踪了一天的西蒙王子平安无事地归来了。当她为此兴冲冲地跑去勇气古堡时，对方已经在大厅内温和地向她表示了欢迎，王子身上还是那套整洁的衣服，半透明的翅膀也健康无暇地轻轻煽动着。

“那个…”小花仙在开心之余也很好奇，但又欲言又止，“西蒙王子，我能听你讲讲你这一天的经历吗？”

“啊……”西蒙王子朝满头问号的女孩抱歉地笑了笑，“关于那部分记忆…我有些记不清了，那个藤蔓内部有毒物所以……我只知道自己最后被谁救了……”  
“塔巴斯！是塔巴斯救了你啊！”小花仙焦急地喊出声，“你有记起什么吗？”

西蒙王子苦笑着摇了摇头。

诶……好可惜…………居然什么都忘了吗……

小花仙踢着石头离开，途经薄雾山谷，火灾过后，那里的植物正重新发芽。

“哼……怎么样？”

突兀的声音吸引了女孩的注意，女孩朝声源方向看去，重重的吓了一跳。

“塔塔塔塔塔巴斯？！”小花仙简直惊呆了，大魔王怎么会在这里的原因简直能令她思考到脑汁干涸，“什、什么怎么样？？？”

“我讨厌你，”魔王面无表情地冷哼道，“你自以为自己什么事情都知道，不是吗？”

“……”  
我确实知道啊？  
女孩捏紧了手中那本除她之外无人可见的任务书。

也许是表情过于滑稽，小花仙逗笑了魔王，后者愉快而慵懒地向她发出了嘲讽。

“不，”塔巴斯得意洋洋地挑起眉，“这回是我赢了。”

—————————————————————END.

塔巴斯真帅，这人又好看又中二又熊又厉害天天吹塔从不疲倦。


End file.
